In turbine engines, optical sensors, such as those used for flame scanning in the combustion regions of the turbines, need to be able to detect a flame for safety and to ensure optimal engine operation. Currently, various existing technologies and methods for sealing such optical sensors typically allow a small leakage of humid air from the combustion region of a turbine to leak past the optical barrier for the optical sensors, such as shown in FIG. 1. A lens containment housing 10 may be releasably attached to a lens support 12 and sealed with a single pressure seal 14. The seal 14 is often susceptible to leakage. The leakage of humid air may allow for condensation to occur within the optical sensing region of the turbine, and the condensation often causes droplets or moisture to form on the optical fibers that transmit light signals to the signal processor of the optical sensing region. The droplets or moisture may cause a deterioration of light signals transmitted to the signal processor, and, as a result, may cause false trips of the turbine engine when the system incorrectly determines that a flame out condition exists when in fact the opposite is true. False trips of turbine engines often cause substantial customer dissatisfaction, loss of substantial revenue, loss of turbine availability, and loss of productivity. Furthermore, current technologies and methods are often prone to failures as well. Moreover, electrical heating, which is often used to address vapor issues, requires added complexity and substantial costs. Thus, a need exists for a more robust system that provides for improved sealing for optical sensors or flame detecting devices.